


Uncontrollable

by daxmii



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, boyfs are sad, during squip, eminem is dead apparently, pining michael if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxmii/pseuds/daxmii
Summary: Jeremy doesn't even like Eminem.





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> let's play a game called "how many different fandoms can i join and write fanfictions for before i die"  
> so this is a michael perspective thing on page 49 of the bmc script found here;  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CDCOTH5LvryOWSH0hAQLiyx7yGaUW4K0C_9cQ45bb_r5NObdb0CmkoYAPw3NDcr9DFLaDKMKd8f51BYl/view  
> so if you want to read through that first  
> also this is short & messy cause i made it in like 20 minutes!! i'm working on something bigger & better & angstier & boyf riendier i promise, y'all just gotta wait  
> until then have this  
> i might have another drabble out before the bigger & better thing tho

After having been blatantly ignored for the entire school day, Michael didn't really know what to do. He didn't entirely know what he did, or if he even did anything. Maybe something was wrong with Jeremy. What if something was wrong? And he'd been-... Michael shook the thought away; he was pissed nonetheless. Sitting on the hood of his PT Cruiser with a Game Boy Color, he waited for Jeremy to come out of drama practice so he could confront him.

The back doors slammed open, none other than Jeremy fucking Heere making his way through them. Something was definitely off, Michael thought, noting the robotic way he walked and the fact he just stood and stared into space after the doors slammed shut behind him.

"Jeremy!" he called out, hoping to maybe get the lanky boy's attention. No dice.

As the silence dragged on, Michael started noticing some other things off about the boy he'd known for twelve years prior. He wore an Eminem shirt, which was alarming in itself - Jeremy didn't even like Eminem. His back was straight and chest puffed out, which was normal for him when he would get flustered, but his face was alarmingly expressionless. And yet, he radiated confidence. Michael would normally be beaming and proud if he knew his best friend was even the slightest bit less self-conscious, but he couldn't shake the suspicion that something was up. Something major.

He slid off the hood, calling out the boy's name again.

All of a sudden, as if a switch were flipped, Jeremy's face was overcome with emotion. His breath hitched and he began sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. His confident aura dwindled away with each hiccup, and Michael felt his heart drop into his stomach. He'd always hated seeing Jeremy cry, though he'd only seen it happen maybe once or twice. Jeremy sniffled, wiping his eyes, only to let loose another sob into his sleeve. Michael kicked into autopilot, sprinting towards his best friend to comfort him.

He skidded to a stop as Brooke Lohst came into view. She spotted the crying boy, jogging towards him with a concerned expression.

"Jeremy! I've been looking for you," she called out, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy smiled weakly, apologizing. He looked like a mess. Michael hated it. Michael hated everything about it.


End file.
